Aoi x Arata
by Samsha
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


**Bonjours tous le monde! (Quoi, comment ça, y a personne?!)**

 **Bref! On se retrouve enfin après cette… Longue? Bon d'accord, très longue absence. Et cette fois, c'est une Fanfic! Ouais!**

…

 **Bon ok, ma gueule.**

PDV Arata

La porte de la chambre d'Aoi claque. Je soupire. Je ne comprends vraiment plus mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai seulement dit que l'opéra, ça m'ennuyait, et que je ne voulais pas l'accompagner. C'est mal?

Depuis un moment déjà, il ne cessait de me proposer diverses sorties. Il n'avait pas voulut me dire pourquoi. Et il se fâchait à chaque fois que je refusait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirige vers la pauvre porte qui a été malmenée il y a quelques secondes. Je l'ouvre doucement.

-Aoi?

Je le vois, assis sur son lit. Il sursaute en me voyant, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'approche un peu de lui. J'aimerais lui demander ce qui ne va pas, si je peux l'aider d'une quelconque manière, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler.

-Tu vas me demander si je vais bien, c'est ça? Et, comme d'habitude, je vais te répondre que tout va bien, et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas me faire un regard pas convaincu, mais tu vas faire semblant de me croire, et me dire que, après tout, nous sommes amis, et que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai raison?

Je ne réponds pas, mais il comprend que j'acquiesce, ce qui le fait soupirer. Doucement, il tapote la place à côté de lui, et je viens m'asseoir, toujours silencieux.

-Arata… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui.

-C'est… Quelque chose qui pourrais briser nôtre amitié. Mais je veux te le dire.

Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer plusieurs fois.

Soudainement, il murmure un petit ''Désolé'' avant de m'attraper les poignets. Je laisse échapper un petit glapissement de surprise. Il me pousse doucement, de façon à que je sois couché sous lui.

Les draps crèmes me chatouillent un peu le visage, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Au dessus de moi, il y a les yeux azurs d'Aoi. Il a l'air un peu gêné par la situation, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il semble hésiter à faire quelque chose, mais quoi?

D'un coup, la détermination apparaît dans son regard. Il se penche vers moi, tout doucement. Je déglutis. Qu'est ce qu'il fait?! Sans savoir pourquoi, je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

-Tu sais, Arata…

Sa voix est comme un murmure.

-Quoi? Je parviens difficilement à répondre.

-Tu es tout rouge.

A sa remarque, je remarque que mon visage est effectivement très chaud. Et le pire, c'est que je continu de rougir. Il rit un peu, moqueur.

-Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que…

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Sa bouche touche presque mon lobe d'oreille.

-… Je t'aime.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il bouge au dessus de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est juste un fragile contact, mais j'ai l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Aoi… M'embrasse?! Une étrange chaleur apparaît au creux de mon ventre tandis que je me détends un peu. C'est acide… Mais ça fait du bien…

Soudain, je sens quelque chose contre mes lèvres. C'est sa langue? J'entrouvre les yeux pour le regarder, et je vois qu'il fait de même. Ses deux orbes azurées me fixent en attendant mon autorisation. Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas aller trop loin, mais, en même temps, j'ai envie d'essayer. Que faire?

Je sens sa main gauche libérer mon poignet pour venir me caresser le visage tandis qu'il brise le baiser. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens, il ouvre lentement la bouche et laisse sortir un bout de sa langue. Il se lèche les lèvres, puis il sourit.

-Hum… Tu es sucré.

Je me sens rougir à cette phrase.

-Aoi?

-Hm?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Parce que je t'aime, Arata.

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Mais je comprendrais que tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est vrai, quoi. Je t'embrasse comme ça, alors que je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes! Et puis, tu-

-Recommence.

-… Quoi?

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir comprit, alors je répète.

-R-Recommence, s'il te plaît…?

 **Fin du Chapitre 1**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai mit Arata en Uke. Mais c'est pas de ma faute! J'arrive pas à l'imaginer en Seme! C'est plus fort que moi!**


End file.
